When The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: The Angels get a case and learn more about Sabrina than they ever did.


Title:When The Past Comes Back To Haunt Us  
By:Jade Unicorn  
Rating:PG maybe a light PG13  
E-Mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for Greenlee. I'm just using them for my own imagination.  
Summary:The Angels get a case and learn more about Sabrina than they ever did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning Angels." Charlie's familiar voice said over the intercom. He didn't seem as happy as usual which meant one thing, a sad case was fixing to be given to the girls.

Some days it seemed weird to the girls that they willing worked for a man that they themselves had never seem. If Charlie said to jump, they would ask 'how high?' But all in all, he seemed like a good man. Even if they would never see his face.

"Something wrong Charlie?" Kris asked. Still getting use to being the 'new' girl of the group. Jill had worked with girls for years and Kris had been here for a few months. Though she and the girls were close, she knew that she would never take the place of Jill in their hearts. It made her feel a little left out sometimes when they spoke of past cases that she wasn't there for.

"Angels we have a new case that can be filed under 'heartbreaker.'" He paused, a deep breath could be heard taken in. "The Lund Orphanage is rumored to have been abusing the children living there." The sentence disgusted him thoroughly as he said it.

Kelly felt her muscles tense under the mention of 'orphanage.' Instant images of her past came flashing back to her. Though not everything was bad, she didn't want to have to take a trip down memory lane by seeing all the sad children. Sabrina must have seen the change in the girl's attitude because she laid a comforting hand on Kelly's leg. Both girls smiled at each other briefly before listening to the rest of what Charlie had to say.

"It's a sad case Angels, but I need you to go in and see if the allegations are true."

Bosley jumped after Charlie had finished, handing the girls the papers on the orphanage. "Sabrina, Kelly, you'll be posing as just local volunteers to help out around with the kids and their activities." He gave them the orders.

"What do I feel like I'm going to have the toughest job of all?" Kris said as she received her papers.

"Well, you get to be the counselor for the girls. Talk to them and see if they report any abuse of any kind. But you'll have to be careful because these kids are a little testy. Most of them are very insecure about having to talk to other people about their past."

"Anything else we need to know?" Sabrina said.

"Don't get too attached, and try not to let them get attached to you." Charlie spoke. "Good luck Angels."

"Bye Charlie." All three girls said simultaneously. A ritual that they had implemented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kelly's mind was reeling with past memories of her orphanage. Her head was propped up against the window as they drove. She remembered how the children seemed happy to an extent but deep down inside all of them were saddened, especially her. They wanted more than what they had been given. A family, a mother and a father, they all craved the same things. But they all grew up just fine, Kelly was proof of that.

"You okay Kel?" Sabrina worried about her friend. They came to a stop in front of the building. The place was so large with a lot of grass.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced the words out of her mouth as she opened the car door.

Nola Andrews, the owner, came walking towards them with a smile on her face. "You must be the three new ladies that came to help around." She shook their hands.

"I'm Kelly Garrett, this is Sabrina Duncan, and Kris Munroe." She introduced.

"Welcome to Lund Orphanage, I hope that you enjoy your time here." Nola turned around and waved down a kid that was walking by, a female. "Show them where they'll be staying." She left abruptly leaving them to stand there.

Greenlee watched her leave then turned her attention to the girls. "I'm Greenlee." She extended her hand and Sabrina took it first.

"I'm Sabrina Duncan." Greenlee held a weird look as Sabrina spoke. She looked away with obviously something on her mind.

"Kris Munroe."  
"Kelly Garrett." The two girls finished.

"Uh...yeah. Welcome...your cabin is this way." She seemed spaced out like something had bothered her. It looked like she was remembering something but gave up and forced herself to walk on. The Angels grabbed their bags, almost sorry that they had taken the job now. But they couldn't turn down Charlie, he needed them. And these kids, if they were being abused, needed them too.

Greenlee to them to a cabin and unlocked the door. She stepped out of the way so that they could set down their bags. The room wasn't all that big, but it had three beds and a bathroom, all they would really need for the time being. Greenlee waited for them to set down their things before saying, "I'm sure Nola gave you the schedules for what goes on around here." Sabrina nodded. "Which one of you is the new counselor?"

"I am." Kris said in a voice that let her coworkers know that it wasn't by choice.

"Ok, do you know where the counselor's office is then?" She questioned. Kris nodded. "So I think that's it. Have fun and good luck." She shut the door.

"What was that about?" Kris sat down on the edge of the bed she had claimed as hers. "She seemed to flip out when we told her our names."

"She couldn't possibly know us, could she?" Kelly wondered out loud.

Sabrina was about to say something when a knock on the door stopped their conversations. Sabrina, being the closes one to it, opened the door to reveal Nola. The woman pushed her way past Sabrina to step inside. She looked around at the three girls as if she were inspecting them. They couldn't tell if she was happy to have the girls there or if she was irritated by it.

"Well I hope that you like the cabin. If you'll just come with me, then I'll take you on a general tour of our glorious orphanage." She didn't wait for an answer, just started walking out the door. The Angels followed behind her.

Nola stopped not far away from the girls cabin. They were standing in the shade of a large tree that's branches stretched far out. From here, they could see the horse stables off to the left and the edge of the lake to their right. Some kids could be seen swimming in the lake. While others were riding horses. Kelly spotted Greenlee sitting on the ground by herself.

"Why's she over there?" Sabrina pointed in the direction of Greenlee.

Nola looked over her shoulder to see. "She's not a very social kid." Nola attempted to change the subject. "Most of the kids stay at the horse stables. . ."

"Why not?" Sabrina wasn't going to let this subject go just yet. There was more going on than both Nola and Greenlee were willing to admit.

Nola sighed heavily, she had been cornered. "Greenlee and the other children don't get along. She stays in fights with the other kids and tries to run away. We're trying to place her in another orphanage but it will take at least one more month before we can move her."

"So you're just going to throw her away because she has a few arguments with the others?" Kelly's voice held a slight bit of anger. Nola had made no comments about trying to help the situation.

"We can't handle her, she's too wild." Nola turned on her heels and left, she needed time to cool off. And so did Kelly who was now ready to start yelling. Things like this made her upset very quickly.

Kelly watched the girl, she was just sitting there in the shade. She was reading a book. Something made the Angel walk towards the young girl. Carefully, so not to startle her, Kelly slowed her walking and came to sit next to her. Greenlee looked up, watching Kelly's movements until she sat.

"Nice day today isn't it?" Kelly asked her casually, looking around at the scenery.

Greenlee gave her a strange look before answering with, "If you like being outside, then I guess so."

"You don't like being outside?" She turned to face the young girl.

"Only if I can go where I want to. And seeing as how its forbidden to do anything worth waking up for, I'd rather be inside." Her voice held animosity.

"Where do you want to go that they won't let you?"

Greenlee was silent for a moment. "What do you want?" She looked Kelly in the eyes. "What was your reason for coming over here? To taunt me? Or make me feel less than I already am?" She got up and walked off to her cabin. Kris and Sabrina took this as their clue to come over.

"What happened?" Kris asked as she helped Kelly off the ground.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask her much before she got mad and accused me of taunting her. Then she left." Kelly looked off in the direction that Greenlee had left. "We have to find out what's going on with her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kris was looking around the small office that she got to call hers. Psychology books lined the walls as she let her hand brush by each spine of the books. She had never heard of any of them, much less read them. The desk was empty except for a pad of paper and some pens. A lamp and calendar sat neatly on top of the brown desk.

The sound of knocking on the closed door caused her to jump. She opened the door to see who it was. Greenlee was there, holding a cloth to her right forearm that was soaked in blood, looking scared as a deer in headlights.

"What happened?" Kris lead her in to the chair.

"I-I-I got into a f-fight with o-one of the g-guy-guys." She managed to stutter out. Her body was shaking.

"Over what? Are you okay?" She kneeled to do a quick check of Greenlee for anymore cuts. Kris didn't know what to do in this situation. She was prepared for things like this.

"He broke into my cabin and stole one of my notebooks so I asked him to give it back. When he wouldn't I threatened him, and then he just. . . went nuts." She pulled the cloth back to reveal the large gash that he had given her. "He was threatened and beat a lot when he was at home. I didn't know that it would bring it all back." She was looking down to the floor, shaking her head.

Her voice became unsteady as she tried to speak again. "I don't mean to do the things I do. Everybody hates me."

Kris stroked her hair. "No they don't."

"Yes they do. When my cabin gets trashed three times a month and the counselors say that its my fault. When I stay off to myself the counselors say that I'm plotting against the other kids. When I stay in my cabin they all say that I'm in there trying to find ways to escape."

She was crying now. But she wouldn't look up at Kris. Her gaze stayed glued to the floor. "I'm a good kid. But they don't believe me."

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Kris helped her stand up. The blood loss made Greenlee feel a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry." Greenlee apologized.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything." Kris supported Greenlee as they walked out of the office.

They were walking away from the building across the lawn to the nurse's station when they were spotted by Sabrina and Kelly. They came running to see what had happened. Once Greenlee was being seen by the nurse, Kris took the other Angels out to explain.

"She said that he just went crazy on her." Kris ran her hand through her hair.

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on her than the others." Kelly warned.

The three Angels waited for Greenlee. They felt that Greenlee needed someone to talk to about the incident. When Greenlee came out, she was still a little dizzy. But her arm was covered in a white bandage. She almost fell but managed to grab a hold of Kelly who ran by her side.

"We want to talk to you about what happened." Sabrina came to her other side.

"Well I don't. I just want to go lay down."

"Greenlee!" A young boy came walking towards her.

"Go away. You've done enough damage to me for one day Greg." She spoke icily to him.

"I'm really sorry about hurting your arm."

"I think its best if you just leave her alone for now." Kris explained to him.

Things were silent as they made it back to Greenlee's cabin. She opened the door to find a site that made her blood run cold. The room had been trashed, and just a little, a lot. Like somebody was looking for something. Paper were scattered all over and the small desk that she had, had been broken into.

"Somebody took my journals!" She exclaimed.

There was a bell that rung over the intercoms placed in different parts of the orphanage. The bell always rung to let people know that an announcement was going to be made.

"Attention folks, we have a special announcement today. Something that everyone, including you Greenlee, will enjoy." A young male's voice called out.

"Donald." Greenlee said before taking off out the door. Naturally the Angels had to follow to ensure not only Greenlee's safety, but possibly Donald's too.

"Today's speech comes from Greenlee's diary. **_April 24: Today was another boring day as I sat outside watching everybody socialize. Nola says that I should be more friendly but I don't see the point when nobodies ever been friendly with me._** Aw, poor, poor Greenlee feels that we all have been rude to her." Donald said, clearly enjoying this.

The door to the office where he had broken into came flying open. Greenlee ran inside, grabbing Donald by the throat and slinging him out of his chair. She held him in a choke hold that was cutting off his oxygen. She got face to face with him and said through clenched teeth. "If you want to see your next birthday, you'll **_never, ever_** pull a stunt like that again." Letting him go, she snatched up her journals that he had stolen. "Anything else that you took from my room?" He didn't answer, just rubbed his throat where she had held him.

This enraged her even more. "Answer me!" She demanded of him.

"No damn it! That was all I took!" He yelled back.

By this time, Kelly, Kris and Sabrina had found them. Donald was still in the floor as Greenlee walked out calmer than how she came in. Never in the whole time that Greenlee had been living there had she ever gotten that angry or even that violent. Part of her was scared by it, but the other part rationalized that it was just a survival skill.

Kris and Kelly checked to see if Donald was alright while Sabrina went after Greenlee. She figured that Greenlee was back in her cabin, but when she got there, it was empty. Greenlee wasn't anywhere near her cabin. Sabrina ran back to find Kris and Kelly.

"Did you see where Greenlee went?" The shook their heads. "Well she didn't go to her cabin."

"She doesn't have any friends that she would go to." Kris said.

"Let's split up and meet back here in a few minutes if we don't find her." Kelly planned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting darker outside, night would soon be there. Sabrina searched the area around Greenlee's cabin and few of the other cabin's. Kelly took off for the horse stables, while Kris went to her office. They all came back to the front office with the same result, nothing. Nola came walking out carrying some papers.

"We can't find Greenlee." Kris said to the woman. "Do you know where she might have gone to?"

Without any hesitation, or sense of worry, Nola answered with, "She's probably in the secluded part of the lake. Its covered up by trees so you can't spot it on first glance, but she goes out there a lot." With that she walked off. There was definitely something off about that woman.

The Angels headed down to this secret spot. Sure enough, after some looking, they found the area. There was a large tree that had grown sideways, making it lean out over the lake. At first glance, it looked like the tree had been knocked down and was just floating on the water, but it wasn't. There, lying on top of the tree, was Greenlee. She had one hand in the water, just letting water run through her fingers as she stroked it. Her left arm was curled up underneath her head, like a pillow. She lying on her stomach, and looked very peaceful.

Sabrina saw a large stone on the bank, big enough to sit on, that had the notebooks Donald had stolen. She moved them to the ground and sat down.

"So we found you." Sabrina called out.

"So you did." Greenlee said back, never lifting her head. "Do you want a medal for that or something?"

"Hey, don't beat us up just because we're looking out for you." Sabrina said sincerely enough to ease the situation.

Greenlee, carefully so that she wouldn't fall in, got up and walked to the back on the log. She made it back and looked at the Angels. "You're right, and I'm sorry. But what do you care about me?" She sat down on a dry piece of land. The other two Angels sat with Sabrina on the stone.

"That's what we're here for." Kris said.

"You can't keep protecting me, otherwise you would spend twenty four hours a day doing that. I know that Nola thinks that I'm a bad kid, but I promise you, I'm not." Her voice was pleading. "The others and I just don't get along for many different reasons. Not that I intentionally try to hate them, I try to be friends with them. Most of them hate me because I have my own cabin and I don't have to share with anyone else."

"Its not your fault." Kelly said softly.

"Sometimes I know that, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something that making them hate me the way they do."

"You haven't done a thing. You're a great kid." Sabrina said.

"How would you know? You don't really know me." She said in a calmly and fact matter.

"Well, you're very smart. I can tell that by listening to you. And whenever I was in your cabin I saw you had a copy of 'The Great Gatsby.' So you like to read."

"Those are obvious points." She stated, leaned back to prop up against a tree. "A blind man could tell you that. My point is that you haven't gotten to know me. Just is the case with the others around here. They can only tell you the things about me that are obvious."

"You got me there."

"So, speaking as one smart girl to three others, what am I going to do about Donald? Chances are he'll get one of his cronies to come trash my place again."

"Maybe you should stay with us for a few nights." Kelly offered.

"Yeah, just until we're sure that they won't go after you." Kris followed up.

Greenlee turned her head to the right to look at the lake. She seemed at peace, calm and relaxed, unlike just a few minutes before when she had Donald pinned down to the floor. "Nola use to come down here and make me go back to the cabins when I younger. She kept saying that it wasn't healthy that I wanted to stay down her and not with the other kids."

"How long have you know Nola?" Kelly questioned.

"Um...close to five years now. She replaced a Michael Wins."

"And do you like Nola?"

"Nope. Not at all. I hate her." She looked at the Angels. "Sometimes she's so nice and everything is smiling daisies. Then in the next second she's hateful and its like ice all around. Split personality is the theory that I'm working on."

Greenlee stood up and dusted herself off. She started walking away from the lake. For a moment she stopped and turned around. "Coming? I'm going to get my stuff." She continued on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greenlee only took a small bag of essentials. If she needed anything else she could go to her cabin. She wasn't completely moving out. But as she was walking towards the Angels' cabin, Nola stopped her.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"If its about what happened with Donald this morning. . ."

Nola interrupted her. "That is just part of what needs to be discussed. Now come on." Nola grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled inside the office building. Greenlee wondered what she had done as she got pulled into Nola's office. The door was shut behind them, making her worry twice as much.

Nola shoved some papers Greenlee's way. The girl took them in silence as she read them.

**__**

Orders for replacement:

Nola Andrews has requested that Greenlee Duncan be removed from the Lund Orphanage and replaced into a more suitable environment. Duncan has adjustment issues with the other children. Duncan and Donald Sikes have often been in arguments that have led to violence. Andrews believes that in order for Duncan to get the proper care, she needs to be removed from the Lund Orphanage.

Realization kicked in as Greenlee finished reading the paper, she was being removed. But why? Donald and her had only really gotten into a few fights and they had only started in the past year. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"So you're just getting rid of me because you don't like me?" She questioned. Not waiting for an answer, Greenlee walked out of the office with the paper still in her hands. This was something that she was going to have to look over.

She felt the tears stinging behind her eyes, but she couldn't break down here, not outside in front of everybody. But she made it back to the Angels' cabin before breaking down. Not able to face them, Greenlee sat down, leaning up against the side of the cabin.

Inside the girls were discussing Greenlee. "I worry about her." Sabrina said.

"Its not going to take much before she just breaks down and does something horrible." Kris whispered.

Kelly, who was standing next to the door, heard something. She opened the door to find Greenlee sitting on the ground crying. "Greenlee, what's wrong?"

The girl just handed Kelly the paper she had taken from Nola. She read it over, knowing now why Greenlee was so upset. She sat down next to her, hoping that Greenlee wouldn't turn away, and wrapped her arms around Greenlee. Kelly was relieved when Greenlee turned into the embrace and held onto her. Kelly handed the paper off to Sabrina and Kris so that they could read it.

Greenlee knew that she should pull herself together, but she couldn't. Everything was just going wrong lately. Sabrina came to the other side of Greenlee and sat down. She rubbed Greenlee's back, feeling her calm down slightly. Kris sat in front of the girl, making it look like they had her trapped but she wasn't. Kris laid her hand on Greenlee's leg.

The young girl pulled back a little, her crying had stopped. Her embrace that she had on Kelly began to loosen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . ."

"Don't worry about it. You have every right to be upset." Kelly explained.

"Let's go inside." Sabrina helped her up.

"Why don't we all just get some sleep and figure it out in the morning?" Kelly said, smiling at Greenlee.

"You can share the bed with me." Sabrina offered, Greenlee nodded her approval.

Everything got settled for them to go to bed. Greenlee climbed into Sabrina's bed, wanting to forget this day. The lights went out and everything was quiet. Greenlee took one last look at the clock, 11:23, and fell asleep.

She opened up her eyes, it had only seemed like a second ago that she closed them, it was now 3:54 in the morning. The breathing of the three other girls could be heard in the room. Her thoughts were still reeling about a thousand different things. But right now she had to focus on one thing that had been bothering her since she met the Angels.

Carefully she got out of the bed and went to the small desk in the room. She turned on the light, making sure to turn it so that it wouldn't shine on the girls. In her bag that she had brought with her, she pulled out a small box. It was a rectangle box that wasn't very deep.

Inside of the box where pictures and the one thing that proved her existence, her birth certificate. She held it under the light to look at the names.

**__**

Father's Name: Jonathon Adler**Mother's Name:** Sabrina Duncan

Was it possible that this woman, this stranger, was her mother? Was this the same Sabrina Duncan that gave birth to her. She picked up a picture that was of her and her mother. This woman did look exactly the Sabrina that was still asleep less than three feet from her now. But there was one thing that could ultimately prove if this woman was her mother. It was an old driver's license that was given to her when she was little. Back before her father died, he gave it to her.

She laid it out on the table and proceeded to search for Sabrina's license. It didn't take long before she found it. Comparing them, side by side, she found the answer she was looking for. Feeling slightly sick, she sat the items down. Fresh air is what she needed now.

Greenlee went outside, leaving the door cracked open. She sat down on the ground, just looking up at the stars. Tears started rolling down her face and she didn't know why. In a way she was relieved that she had found her mother. In another way she was scared of what Sabrina would say when she found out. Things were going to be stressful. Not only between Greenlee and the other's, but the Angels between themselves as well.

Sabrina rolled over in the bed expecting to find the warmth of Greenlee. Instead she found the side of the bed empty. Sitting up she saw that the desk light was still on and the door opened slightly. She felt her heart pounding, what if something bad happened to the girl?

Looking on the desk she saw the birth certificate and the two driver's licenses. Her heart dropped to the bottom her stomach. "Oh god." She said out loud. "I don't believe it." Her voice woke up the two other Angels.

"Bree, is something wrong?" Kelly asked with a sleepy voice.

She ignored the girl and darted out the door to find Greenlee. She was shocked to find the girl just outside the cabin. "Greenlee, we need to talk." She stood in her spot, afraid to go any further.

"You know," Greenlee kept her back to the Angel. "something struck in me when you said your name was Sabrina Duncan. I tried to ignore it but it was killing me. Then I looked at my birth certificate and your license. . ." She paused to take a breath. "Connected point A to point B and bingo! You've got all the facts lying right in front of you." By now Sabrina was sitting next to her.

"But," Greenlee continued on. "you looked at me with no recognition, nothing. You saw nothing more than just another kid lurking around in this place hoping to get taken home and away from this mess. God, you don't know what its like to be in this place and have to see the things that I've seen."

"Jonathon told me a long time ago that you had died. I made my peace with that. I figured that it was probably for the best anyways, I wasn't fit to be any kind of a mother."

"I was four years old when my father died. The time before he died, he was in the hospital. And though he was so sick that he could barely move some days, he tried so hard to find you. His last words to me where 'I'm sorry but I tried to find her.' After that, he just sort of drifted off."

"I wish that things could have different, for both of us." Sabrina admitting quietly.

Kelly and Kris stood at the cabin door, listening in on this conversation. They were shocked beyond belief as they heard word for word what Greenlee and Sabrina had to say to each other. How come they never knew about this mysterious child?

"So do I. But you can't change the past so there's no reason to dwell on it."

"You sound just like your father." Sabrina looked up to the stars.

Greenlee was moving around some rocks and dirt, trying to find the words to say what she felt needed to be said. Kris and Kelly took this as their chance to speak up. But neither one knew what to say. So they just came to the sides of the two girls and sat down. Kelly beside Greenlee and Kris beside Sabrina.

"How long?" Sabrina questioned the girl next to her.

"Long enough to hear everything." Kris answered back.

"So now you know the deep dark secrets of Sabrina and me."

Things were quiet for a moment before Kelly asked of Sabrina, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I guess that when Jonathon told me that Greenlee died, I saw that as a way to forget about it. It killed me inside to think that my daughter would grow up without me. And I didn't want you two to look at me and think at how bad of a mother that I must have been to just give up my baby."

"We would never think that about you. We love you Bree." Kris laid her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"And if she had told you, if she had known that I was still alive, would you have accepted me with open arms or shut the door in my face?" Greenlee stood up and went back inside.

"What are you going to do?" Kelly asked Sabrina.

She sighed heavily, "I'm not so sure anymore."

The three girls stayed outside to talk for a minute. Greenlee crawled in bed, thinking that she should go back to her own cabin. But she would wait until the next day to move back into her own place. She closed her eyes hoping that she could go back to sleep. She heard the girls come back into the room but she didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greenlee didn't sleep much that night. Neither did Sabrina. Both girl's minds were in a constant state of thought and worry. What was going to happen now? When Sabrina finally did get to sleep, she was awoken up by her friends.

"Sabrina, she's gone again." Kelly's voice broke into Sabrina's sleep. "Greenlee's gone again, should we go look for her?"

"Look there's a letter on the desk addressed to Sabrina."

"Read it then." Sabrina came out of her sleepy state.

**__**

Sabrina,

This isn't how I expected to meet my mother. And I'm sure that it goes both ways. Of all the ways that I had wanted our meeting to go, this was definitely last on the list. I had this preconceived notation that you would accept me with open arms but when I saw you, I had all this pent up anger that just wanted to come out. I started to say something when I first met you but I couldn't.

Seeing you brought back all these memories of my father and I. But what hurt me the most was that you didn't even think that there could be a possibility that I was still alive. Granted my father told you that I had died, you never showed up for any type of funeral. Never sent any kinds of letters of sympathy to my father, nothing. Even when you knew that I was alive, you never even had the common decency to send a birthday card to me. I was alive in your mind for five years and I never got anything from you.

Sitting outside last night, trying to put everything into perspective, I was still hoping that you would take me back. Take me into your arms and say that you loved me and wanted me to stay with you for all time. But I guess I was wrong. So whatever you and your friend's reasons for being are, get it over with quickly and leave.

It hurts too damn much to know that you're in the same town but won't take me back. Its like losing my mother all over again. So I'm going to be out of the way until you're gone, it'll minimize the pain for both of us.

"Where would she go?" Kris asked.

"The lake." Sabrina jumped out of bed.

Sabrina went to the lake knowing that Greenlee would be there. And she was right. There Greenlee was sitting on the stone that Sabrina had once set on. She turned her head to see Sabrina standing there. She stood up slowly to face Sabrina and then started walking off.

Sabrina grabbed a hold of her arm, "Wait." She said calmly.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your mother and you're my daughter." Greenlee stood there, looking down at the ground.

"So now I'm daughter?"

"You've always been my daughter. And you always will be, nothing will ever change that."

"What happens now? Do I pack up and move in with you? Or do I spend the rest of my time here?"

"You pack up and move in with me. I'm taking you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Two Months Later

"So where is she?" Kelly questioned.

Charlie, under the circumstances, had given Sabrina a two month vacation to bond with Greenlee. He had called in a temporary Angel to fill Sabrina's place until she returned. As far as the case with the orphanage, they had proved that there were people beating some children. The orphanage was shut down and the children were placed in other orphanages.

"She'll be here. She just called from her house." Bosley said.

Kelly and Kris awaited anxiously for their friend and her daughter to return. They had missed Sabrina and had wanted to get to know Greenlee better. She would be apart of their lives too. The door opened to reveal Sabrina and Greenlee. Both were smiling happily.

"Sabrina!" Kelly and Kris jumped up to hug their friend. They also hugged Greenlee.

Things had been great for Sabrina and Greenlee. They had gotten to know each other completely and were happier than ever. Greenlee had bonded with Sabrina liked everyone had hoped. And it didn't long for her to bond with the other two Angels.

Not long after returning home, Sabrina decided to quit Charlie Townsend Investigations. She wanted to spend as much time with Greenlee as possible.

Okay I know it sucks, but I suck at writing endings. Let me know what you think.

tenryu@excite.com


End file.
